ethnic_diversities_of_argentinafandomcom-20200215-history
Ethnic diversities of Argentina Wiki:Selected anniversaries/December 14
Images Use only ONE image at a time File:AmundsenFrontpiece.jpg|Roald Amundsen File:Glasgow Underground.jpg|Glasgow Subway File:ThreeGorgesDam-China2009.jpg|Three Gorges Dam File:Tino Rangatiratanga Maori sovereignty movement flag.svg.png|Tino Rangatiratanga flag File:Max planck.jpg|Max Planck File:Haruna at Kobe 1915.jpg|Japanese battlecruiser Haruna, 1915|title=Japanese battleship Haruna File:Caraballeda 1999 Deposits and Damage.jpg|Damage from the Vargas floods File:Bush shoeing incident.jpg| and defend themselves against a thrown shoe|width=180 Ineligible Eligible * 557 – A large earthquake severely damaged the city of Constantinople. * 835 – In the Sweet Dew incident, Emperor Wenzong of the Tang dynasty conspired to kill the powerful eunuchs of the Tang court, but the plot was foiled. * 1836 – The Toledo War, a mostly bloodless territorial dispute between Ohio and the adjoining Michigan Territory, was unofficially ended with a resolution passed by the controversial "Frostbitten Convention". * 1913 – Haruna, the fourth and last ship of the , was launched, eventually becoming one of the Japanese workhorses during both World Wars. * 1918 – In the 1918 United Kingdom general election women over thirty were permitted to vote, making it the first British election with female voters. * 1948 – American physicists Thomas T. Goldsmith Jr. and Estle Ray Mann were awarded a patent for their cathode-ray tube amusement device, the first interactive electronic game. * 1960 – Australian cricketer Ian Meckiff was run out on the last day of the first Test between Australia and the West Indies, causing the first tied Test in the history of cricket. * 1972 - Upon completing the third extra-vehicular activity of Apollo 17, American astronaut Gene Cernan became the last person to date to walk on the moon. * 1981 – The Knesset passed the Golan Heights Law, extending Israeli "laws, jurisdiction and administration" to the Golan Heights, effectively annexing the territory. * 1992 – War in Abkhazia: During the Siege of Tkvarcheli, a helicopter carrying evacuees from Tkvarcheli was shot down, resulting in at least 52 deaths, which catalysed more concerted Russian military intervention on behalf of Abkhazia. * 1998 – Kosovo War: The Yugoslav Army ambushed a group of Kosovo Liberation Army militants attempting to smuggle weapons into the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. * 2008 – During a press conference in Baghdad, Iraqi journalist Muntadhar al-Zaidi threw his shoes at U.S. President George W. Bush and Iraqi President Nouri al-Maliki, yelling that "this is for the widows and orphans and all those killed in Iraq". * 2012 – A 20-year-old gunman shot twenty children and six adult staff members in a mass murder at Sandy Hook Elementary School in Newtown, Connecticut, U.S. * Born/died: Aldfrith of Northumbria (d. 704 or 705) John of the Cross (d. 1591) Louis Marshall (b. 1856) Princess Alice of the United Kingdom (d. 1878) Helle Thorning-Schmidt (b. 1966) December 14: Feast day of Saint John of the Cross (Catholicism, Anglicanism, Lutheranism); Martyred Intellectuals Day in Bangladesh (1971); Monkey Day * 1911 – Norwegian explorer Roald Amundsen and his team (pictured) became the first people to reach the South Pole. * 1963 – The dam containing the Baldwin Hills Reservoir in Los Angeles failed, releasing a flood that killed five people and destroyed 277 homes. * 1999 – Torrential rains caused flash floods in the Venezuelan state of Vargas, resulting in tens of thousands of deaths, the destruction of thousands of homes, and the complete collapse of the state's infrastructure. * 2009 – The tino rangatiratanga flag, representing the Māori people, was officially recognized by the government of New Zealand. Al-Ashraf Khalil (d. 1293) Lupe Vélez (d. 1944) KaDee Strickland (b. 1975)